The present invention relates to a child seat to be set on a seat of a vehicle, such as an automobile, and, more particularly, to a child seat provided with an indicator for indicating inclination of the child seat.
A child seat with an indicator of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,283. The child seat comprises a bottom squab on which the buttocks of a child is seated, a seat back to contact with the back of the child, and side walls disposed on both sides of the bottom squab and the seat back. The indicator is arranged on a side, i.e. outer surface, of one of the side walls. The indicator comprises an arc-like guide passage, a ball housed in the guide passage so that the ball can freely roll and move in the guide passage, and a printed sheet disposed along the guide passage. The child seat is set on a vehicle seat in such a manner that the ball in the guide passage is positioned in a proper range printed on the sheet.
A child seat of this type, i.e. in which an indicator is disposed on one side of the side walls is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,047.
It is extremely hard to look the indicator disposed on the side of the side wall. This means that an adult, who is about to set the child seat on the vehicle seat, should deeply bend down his or her body to bring the eyes close to the side of the side portions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a child seat with an inclination indicator, wherein the indicator can be easily checked visually, thus facilitating the attachment of the child seat to a vehicle seat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child seat with the inclination indicator as stated above, wherein the indicator can be easily prepared and attached to the child seat.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention